


Mamma's Jam (Incomplete)

by splot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All Human AU, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splot/pseuds/splot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky was next, and Darcy couldn't breathe as she and his sister Rebecca pushed through. His eyes held a darkness, the darkness of a man who's seen things he wanted to forget, but as soon as he saw his girls, he dropped his luggage and ran to them. Rebecca got there first--sobbing into her brother's coat as he held her tight, laughing and placing his hat on her head with a good natured grin.</p>
<p>And then she moved aside and he lay eyes on Darcy.</p>
<p>She can't remember who moved first, but she was close enough to smell his aftershave, to see the green streaking his blue eyes, count the faded scars on his face, feel his warmth, see his smile light up his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an Australian show called 'Love Child', about a home for young unwed mothers in the 60's, where the children that were born were put up for adoption and the pregnancies covered up. I'm essentially spoiling the main plot because I was unsure if unwilling adoption could be considered a trigger, but I decided better safe than sorry.

It had been the best night of Darcy Lewis' life.

Steve had led their unit out of the war unscathed, rescuing imprisoned soldiers on the way, and Darcy had been the first in line as the soldiers landed.

Steve had come off the plane first, and Peggy had run at him, punched his shoulder and then threw her arms around his neck and dragged him down for a kiss.

Bucky was next, and Darcy couldn't breathe as she and his sister Rebecca pushed through. His eyes held a darkness, the darkness of a man who's seen things he wanted to forget, but as soon as he saw his girls, he dropped his luggage and ran to them. Rebecca got there first--sobbing into her brother's coat as he held her tight, laughing and placing his hat on her head with a good natured grin.

And then she moved aside and he lay eyes on Darcy.

She can't remember who moved first, but she was close enough to smell his aftershave, to see the green streaking his blue eyes, count the faded scars on his face, feel his warmth.

"Welcome home, soldier." She whispers softly, and that's what does it- he reels her in, a hand on the back of her head, guiding her as he slants his mouth across hers, and everything falls into place as the crowd whoops and whistles and other soldiers pour off the plane and into the arms of their family.

 

* * *

 

That night, with Darcy's parents out of town, Rebecca staying at a friend's house for the night, Darcy stayed with Bucky. She slowly stripped him of his uniform, his eyes dark as he stands bare and watches her fingers trace each scar, lips against the more brutal ones and the jagged, harsh lines marring his left arm. His eyes flutter shut, and he hears the whisper of cloth against skin. Darcy's fingertips brush against his cheekbone, and he opens his eyes. She stands, moonlight dusting her pale curves in a silver glow. She whispers-to raise her voice any higher would not suit the moment- the words he'd longed to hear every day he was gone.

"I love you."

He takes her to the bed, lays her down, and they lose themselves in each other. Warm lips, wandering hands, wet heat, soft moans, hips bruised in the shape of hands and raised red scratches painting backs, marking each other with each loving promise whispered into warm, slick skin.

* * *

It’s roughly a month later that Julia Lewis finds her daughter clutching the toilet bowl at three in the morning, looking pitifully up at her through her hair before gagging again, and the elder Lewis woman recognizes the signs.

At midday Darcy's taken for a test.

When Bucky goes to pick her up for a date that evening, Darcy Lewis is gone, and her father tells him not to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony strides forward and snatches the scotch from Bucky's hand, only to down the rest of it himself.
> 
> "Welcome to the Stark Version of an intervention. Come on, Barneses, we're going out. Lunch is on me." Tony says, taking Rebecca's coat from the stand by the door and holding it out to her.

"She wouldn't have just... Left." Rebecca pours out another cup of coffee for her brother, but he pushes it away in favour of a scotch instead. It's been a week, and he hasn't heard from Darcy. He's looked all over Brooklyn, and his search has been fruitless. He even went to see Darcy's cousin Tony and her uncle Howard, but even they seemed just as troubled by the disappearance.

The most troubling fact was that Darcy's parents weren't bothered by it at all.

"I mean, c'mon, she loved you, Buck. She wouldn't just _leav-"_

"Bec." Bucky's voice was tired, and it was all Rebecca needed to know to stop talking. They're silent for a few moments before he breaks the silence with a change of topic. "Where's Steve?" Their third housemate had been gone before they woke, and Rebecca shrugged, turning back to the array of ingredients on the counter, picking up the knife again and starting to chop with a steady hand.

"He was halfway out the door when I woke up." She says, even as the front door swings open, and Steve and Tony walk in. Tony strides forward and snatches the scotch from Bucky's hand, only to down the rest of it himself.

"Welcome to the Stark Version of an intervention. Come on, Barneses, we're going out. Lunch is on me." Tony says, taking Rebecca's coat from the stand by the door and holding it out to her.

"Not going. Take Bec somewhere nice." Bucky's already pouring himself another scotch, but this time Steve takes it before he can bring the tumbler to his lips.

"We're meeting someone who might know Darcy's whereabouts. Get your damn ass up, jerk." Steve orders, and Bucky scowls as his scotch is poured down the sink, but stands anyway, stepping into his boots and grabbing his coat.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome, Mr Stark. Usual table?" The waiter asks, and Tony strolls past with a casual air.

"Six place settings, thank you. We're expecting a Mister Coulson and a Miss Rushman to join us." He adds as they take their seats.

"Of course. Any drinks while you wait?"

"Jack on the rocks for Mister Barnes and myself, Lime soda for the lady and whatever you have on tap for Mr Rogers." The waiter nods and moves off to fulfill the order.

"Who're we meeting?" Rebecca asks curiously as she straightens her coat on the back of her chair.

"Private Investigator. Dad's worked with them before, so we can trust them." Tony adds as the waiter returns with a tray of drinks and two people in tow. One is a smartly dressed man with a seemingly calm demeanor, and the other is a beautiful woman with neat red hair and cool green eyes taking in every detail. The waiter places the drinks on the table before turning to the new additions.

"Miss Rushman, Mister Coulson, could I get you anything to drink until you're all ready to order?"

Mr Coulson pulls out the chair for Miss Rushman, and she removes her coat before sitting next to Rebecca. Rebecca's eyes trail enviously along the woman's beautiful black dress, before dropping her eyes to her own worn floral dress. It doesn't go unnoticed by Bucky, who reaches under the table to squeeze his sister's hand gently, feeling guilty; he couldn't always afford what she wanted.

"A water for Mister Coulson and a whiskey for myself, thank you." Miss Rushman replies. Before the waiter can rush off, Tony holds out a fifty dollar bill.

"After you've given us our drinks we'll call you over when we're ready to order." The waiter accepts the fifty with a knowing look and leaves, returning a few minutes later with the ordered drinks. Once they're finally alone, Mr Coulson speaks.

"I have to say, Mister Stark, I was rather surprised to get your call, especially considering the cause." He says in a mild tone, taking a sip of his chilled water. "Allow me to introduce myself." He adds to Bucky and Rebecca. "I'm Phil Coulson, of Shield Investigators. This is my associate, Miss Natasha Romanoff. She is one of our best investigators."

"Romanoff?" Bucky asked, an uneasy look on his face.

"My line of work makes enemies. I apologize for the deception but until I was sure who else would be here, it was easier to use an alias." Natasha reassures him, before a surprisingly soft smile graces her ivory features. "I see now I'm in good hands." Her purse sits on her lap, and she opens it, pulling out her phone and tapping the screen a few times. She hands it to Bucky, and Steve looks over his shoulder curiously. There's a photo of their unit, from the beginning, where they all looked young and carefree. Bucky had an arm slung around Steve's shoulder, and Steve was knocking his cap sideways with a laugh. Tony was there, raising a flask at the camera- he'd been their weapons consultant. The other men of their unit were spread around, laughing and mucking about. Natasha leans over and points to the man lounging by Tony,grinning lazily, a half-full glass in his hand.

"Clint speaks very highly of you, Sergant Barnes." Natasha says, and all three men understand. Clint always spoke of his girl back home, _She's a real pistol. Unreal. Her name's Tasha. If heaven could be carved into one person, it would be Tasha._ At the time, the others had teased him, telling him to quit lying and hallucinating, but he just wore a good natured smile.

Bucky nods at Natasha, handing the phone back. An acceptance of her words, trust that she can handle herself with this.

"So, Mr Stark, you wanted to investigate the disappearance of your cousin?" Coulson asks, pulling a notepad and pen from his coat pocket. Tony nods and places his glass down.

"First, call me Tony. Second, yes. Darcy Elizabeth Lewis. Her mom is my mom's sister." Tony explains, and it's Rebecca's turn to squeeze her brother's hand.

"When did you first notice her disappearance?" Natasha asks, and this time it's Bucky who answers.

"Last Friday. I went to pick her up for a date and her father told me not to come back. I went around the back to see if she was in her room but it was empty. Of everything." His voice is monotonous, staring at his glass. Rebecca squeezes his hand again, but his only reaction is to slide his hand out of her grasp and reach for his glass.

"And her parents' reaction to this disappearance?" Coulson directs his question to Tony this time, and Tony swirls his drink around a few times.

"Undisturbed by it entirely. Say she's staying with a friend outta town, but won't give a name, or how long." He says after a few long moments, and Natasha's face instantly clears with understanding. Bucky notes it, and sits up straight, placing his glass firmly on the table with a dull _thunk._

"You know something. What do you know?"  He points at her, and everyone turns to face her. Natasha busies herself with her phone for a few moments before handing it to Coulson. Coulson's face clears in understanding, and he turns to Bucky, a solemn look on his face.

"Mister Barnes, I understand that you're going through a rough situation, and while the questions I'm about to ask you may be... Personal affairs, for both you and Miss Lewis, I need your answers to be honest." He says, and Bucky's brow creases in confusion, but he nods, indicating for Coulson to go on. "Thank you. Now, you returned from your station a little over a month ago, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were in a relationship with Miss Lewis?"

"Yes."

"On the night you returned, or any of the following days, were you and Miss Lewis, uh..." Coulson's eyes flick briefly over to Rebecca. Was it an appropriate question to ask of Mr. Barnes in front of his sister? She looks as if she knows where the question is going, and is entirely unphased by it, so Coulson figures there's no need to beat around the bush. "... _Intimate with each other?"_

"Yes."

The only person who seems vaguely surprised is Tony. Rebecca had been asked by Darcy to spend the night at a friend's house with the promise she'd have her brother to herself the next day, and Steve had spent the night with Peggy. It was no secret. Tony fights the boyish urge to high-five Bucky and congratulate him before realizing it was with Darcy. Little Darcy, Tony's cousin. He makes a face that Rebecca sees and rolls her eyes at.

"And to the best of your knowledge, Miss Lewis had no other sexual partners in that time?"

"Just him. She loved him too much to even think about cheating." It's Rebecca who answers this time. Darcy was her best friend, they hid nothing from each other. Natasha nods, and straightens with a sigh.

"We've had a few cases like this before. Women go missing, parents undisturbed by it, boyfriends told to leave. The good news is that we may have a location, and something else I feel that Miss Lewis would have preferred to tell you all herself, but considering the circumstances..." Bucky sat up as soon as she said she had a location, and now he was focused on Natasha.

"Tell me."

"Congratulations are in order, Mister Barnes. If Miss Romanoff has assumed correctly, then it would appear that you are going to be a father." Coulson says. Bucky's face goes white, and Rebecca gasps happily. Steve claps a hand on Bucky's back and Tony laughs at the stricken look on Bucky's face.

"She's-I-... What?" It isn't that Bucky doesn't understand, more that he doesn't know what to do. Tony's the one who brings them out of their happy daze.

"What's the bad news?" He asks, and Bucky turns to face him. "There's a _but in that sentence, Mister Coulson. What's the bad news?"_

"Miss Lewis' assumed location provides a problem, Mister Stark." Coulson says after a few moments, and the look on Bucky's face is truly terrifying.

"Where is she?" 

"Upon searching for the other missing girls, we tailed their family members. A few slipped up, leading us to a board house known as The Red Room." Coulson explains calmly, and Steve's hand tightens on Bucky's shoulder to keep him from doing anything stupid. "Officially, The Red Room is a home for young women with no place else to go-"

"-Unofficially?" Tony asks, and no-one is smiling. Natasha takes over.

"It's where young unwed women of a high social standing are sent by their parents to protect the family's reputation. They stay there for the duration of the pregnancy under false names, and upon giving birth," Her eyes flick warily over to Bucky. "The child is put up for adoption. With or without the mother's consent."

The glass Bucky's holding shatters loudly, and his face is white. He pushes away from the table, forcing his way into the bathroom. He makes it to the single stall just in time, as he coughs up the contents of his stomach. _They're gonna take our child, oh god, Darcy's all alone. They're gonna take it from her. From us._ The thoughts only make him gag harder, and he knows there are tears streaming down his face and someone's rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Bucky? It's okay, it's gonna be okay." It's Rebecca, running her fingers through his hair, rubbing his back. He lets out a pitiful sound, resting his head against her leg as the gagging stops. "Shh, shh, brother, shh, it's gonna be okay, Bucky, we're not gonna let it happen." She pulls some tissues from her pocket and wipes his mouth, her fingers combing through his hair, taking care of him as she always had. Her green eyes are kind but firm. "Dammit, James, you're no use to Darcy like this. Clean yourself up and get back out there, and work out a way to get Darcy and my niece or nephew back."

Bucky doesn't say anything as she finishes wiping his mouth and flushes the tissues and vomit away. He stays pressed against her leg, eyes closed, unable to find the strength to stand just yet. After a few quiet moments of Rebecca running her fingers soothingly through his hair, Bucky starts to stand on shaky legs as Steve enters the bathroom, holding their coats and Rebecca's purse. He doesn't say anything, just strides forward and hands Rebecca her things before he wraps an arm around Bucky's shoulders and helps him to the basin. Bucky washes his mouth out and splashes his face with water before taking the gum Rebecca pulled from her purse with a slight grin.

"We're gonna continue the meeting at our place. Work out how to get Darcy and the little one home safe." Steve says, and just the mention of her name makes Bucky want to stand taller, be a better man for her even if she's not there to see it. "We will get them back, Bucky." Steve adds softly, and Bucky doesn't say anything, just claps Steve on the back and pulls on his coat. Rebecca threads her arm through his as they follow Steve out a back exit to Tony's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post two chapters in one go! Hope you all love it.  
> and by love it I mean hate me for writing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tried to remember where she was, but all she could think of was her mother giving her tea, watching her until she took a sip and then everything fading as she fell into her father's waiting arms. She blinked a few times, her eyes taking in every detail. It was a pale grey bedroom, very similar to the dorm she had at boarding school. Her eyes then find the owner of the voice, and Darcy stills. She tries to assess for a threat the way Bucky does, but her brain is hazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Brief mentions of Miscarriage at in the first scene. If it's a trigger for you, skip to the cut- The first part isn't all that important.

"So, how are we getting her back?" Rebecca asks, breaking the silence. She stood at the counter Tony had made her abandon earlier, hair tied in a neat ponytail as she continued her work. Instead of sitting down and watching, Natasha had ditched her coat and asked Rebecca what needed to be done, and was now slicing carrots with careful precision. Bucky sat at the table with Steve, and while Coulson had been called away, Clint had stepped in. As soon as he heard what was going on, he was at first excited for a baby in their midst, and then seething with rage that anyone would try and keep Darcy from them. He sat with Steve and Bucky, looking over all the files Shield had on Red Room with Tony.

"This might be hard for you to hear, and I know it's going to be difficult, James, but we have to leave her there for a few months." Natasha doesn't lift her eyes from the chopping board, but there's a clear look of sympathy on her face. Bucky slams his fist down on the table and sits up straight, glaring at her.

"What do you mean?" He practically snarls. Clint tenses and Steve's hand is on his shoulder again, keeping him from doing anything irrational. Natasha puts the knife down and turns to face him, and her mouth opens to explain when Rebecca cuts in.

"Not until she's at least halfway through the second trimester, right?" She asks from the stove, stirring absently at a pot with a wooden spoon. Natasha nods. "Right. Because the baby's still little and weak right now. Darcy stresses too much, or she's so nervous she trips and falls while we get her out now..." Rebecca trails off, a solemn look on her face. "She could lose it. We have to wait until they're both stronger."

It silences them all for another few moments, Bucky looking pale at the thought of Darcy losing the child.

"When?" Tony asks from his spot by the window, glass of whiskey in hand.

"December." Clint speaks after a few moments of contemplation. "She'll be four months along."

"How are we getting her out?" Steve asks as Bucky pours himself another scotch. Natasha cocks her head towards Clint, who takes that as his cue and leans forward.

"Here's what's gonna happen..."

 

* * *

 

"Miss Lewis?" The voice was strong, authoritarian and not at all one she recognized. Darcy tried to remember where she was, but all she could think of was her mother giving her tea, watching her until she took a sip and then everything fading as she fell into her father's waiting arms. She blinked a few times, her eyes taking in every detail. It was a pale grey bedroom, very similar to the dorm she had at boarding school. Her eyes then find the owner of the voice, and Darcy stills. She tries to assess for a threat the way Bucky does, but her brain is hazy. The woman has a stern, lined face, and her eyes seem to hold permanent disapproval that makes Darcy want to shrink back. Instead, she straightens up, facing the woman with a blank expression, her arms curling protectively around her still flat midsection. The woman's eyes follow her movements, and her smile is empty. "I apologize for the way in which you were brought in, Miss Lewis, however, the safety of you and the child could not be ensured if you chose to resist."

"Where am I?" She tries to sound forceful but it comes out disoriented and fearful. The woman stands, hands locked behind her back, her proper grey dress uncreased.

"Welcome to the Red Room, Miss Lewis. To protect your family's reputation from the shame you have brought on them, they have turned you over to us for the duration of your pregnancy." The woman says. _Don't cry, Darcy, don't cry._

"And what happens after?" She asks, and though her voice is stronger, it's shaky.

"The child is put up for adoption."

Darcy's arms tighten around her midsection, and she feels vaguely sick. _No. And then, more strongly, more fearful, aloud-- "No!"_

"I'm afraid, Miss Lewis, you have no choice in the matter. Dinner is served at six in the mess hall. Please dress appropriately. Phone calls are restricted to your parents, only. Please take into mind that there is no contact allowed with the child's father. While you are here, you will work to earn your keep, and you will assume another last name, for your family's sake." The woman smooths her dress of nonexistent wrinkles, and leaves. As soon as the door is shut, Darcy keeps her arms tight around her midsection, gasping, hiccoughing sobs bursting forth.

She'd been planning to tell Bucky on their date, that night. He'd be so happy--Rebecca had told her he'd always wanted kids. And after all he lost, didn't he deserve something good?

Or was the universe eternally against them?

She was going with the latter.

\---Dammit, did hormones really kick in this fast? _Get a grip, Lewis!_

Darcy makes an effort to stop crying, and straightens up. She wipes her eyes, neatens her hair, and takes a deep breath.

 _First thing-- food. Then we figure out a way to get safe. 'Cause you're my little baby and momma's not gonna let anyone take you away,_ Darcy finds herself thinking as she lowers her eyes to her belly, rubbing it gently. _We're gonna stick together, baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY another chapter, I'm writing the next as I speak. I'm not all that sure about the title of this, if you have any suggestions, drop them at [my tumblr](http://www.awwcoffeeno.tumblr.com) and I'll put up a little votey thing if I get enough suggestions. Hope you all had a great Easter.


	4. Chapter 4

**November 1st**

"Mom, please--"

"You brought this on yourself, Darcy. Please don't fool about grovelling."

"You can't leave me here, mom, please don't leave me here!"

"You're not mature enough to raise a child, Darcy, and that boy is too mentally unstable to be a father. We've all heard about his 'problems'--"

"Bucky is twice the man dad ever was and I will be twice the mother you've ever been." Darcy practically snarls, and slams the phone down. Her eyes are dry. She hasn't cried since the day she arrived. She's more perpetually pissed off. 

There are girls younger than her, here, and they all don't seem to give a damn what happens to the children they bear. 

Darcy's mad at them for how easy they give in. She's mad at this place for existing. Mad at her parents for bringing her here.

But mostly she's mad at Bucky.

  _Why hasn't he come for her yet? Didn't he promise he'd always find his way to her?_

She stalks away from the phone and down the hall, small hands rubbing her belly. She's just started showing, but because she was small before, it seems like she's further along than she is. At four months, she's starting to feel small nudges, barely-there flutters she's assured mean she's right on track and that the child is progessing well. She doesn't know the gender yet, but she's got a feeling it's a boy.

  _Bucky would have loved a daughter_ , she thinks with a fond smile as she pushes open her door, _but he'd adore a son just the same._

There's another fluttering under her palms as she kicks off her boots and lays down, and she smiles. "It's okay, little man, papa's not gonna leave us here. He'll meet the sparky end of my pretty friend if he does." Darcy murmurs. She believes it. She has to.

* * *

 

Bucky's just finished mixing the paint when Tony waltzes into the room. It's Steve's old room, being converted into the nursery. Steve and Bucky share a room, like they did when they were younger, and when they get Darcy back, Steve's moving in with Peggy. He hadn't been forced either; Steve had proposed to Peggy the week before Darcy had gotten taken.

"Hey, Barnacle, what are ya doing?" Tony asks cheerfully, even as Bucky rolls the white undercoat on the wall.

"I'm baking a cake, Stark. What does it look like I'm doing?" He throws Tony a withering look, but Tony just grins wider. He looks extremely out of place in the three piece suit, especially next to Bucky, who's in a white t-shirt and paint splattered overalls.

"I'd offer help, but- I don't want to." Tony adds, and Bucky's ready to hit him with the paint roller and splatter his impeccable suit with white paint, just to see what he'd do.

"Then what are you doing here? And who let you in?" Bucky mutters as he runs the roller along the wall, covering the pale blue with white.

"Little Barnacle gave me a key." Tony grins cheerfully, wiping non-existent lint from his slacks.

 "She's four months now." He adds quietly after a minute, because for all his bravado, his smiles and charms, he really does care for the handful of genuine friends he has. "Baby would've just started kicking. She's probably showing, by now, too." _And dammit_ , Tony misses his cousin.

He'd told his dad what had happened, and Howard had been furious. Tony had begged him not to say anything to Darcy's parents, to raise suspicion, and Howard had reluctantly agreed, before proclaiming that he would be funding the rescue and paying Shield for their help.

 Bucky's hands clenched around the roller and he pressed it into the wall, the paint squeezing off and rolling down in droplets as he thought about Darcy and their child. It was impossible not to think of them, every minute of every day. Until he had her safe in his arms, he would give himself relentlessly to the cause, to bring her home.

He takes a steadying breath, blowing it out slowly before running the roller after the droplets, before they can dry. "You think I don't know that?"

"Means it's almost safe to pull her out." Tony adds, and now Bucky stops and turns, putting the roller down with a sigh. "Clint and Tasha have already gone in. She hasn't met with Clint yet, but apparently she sits there glaring at Natasha." Tony adds with a chuckle, and even Bucky gives a little smile. _That's my girl_. "I miss her too."

They're both quiet for a few minutes, before Tony strips off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. "What do you need me to do?" 

Bucky hands him a paint roller and they work in silence. 

* * *

  **December 25th**

Darcy glares at the unfazed redhead secretary as she settles in her seat. 

Well, _she_ settles. The kid doesn't.  He's kicking in earnest, protesting against the cold and sometimes against the food Darcy eats. 

It's getting closer to the due date, and Darcy's still alone. She'd refused to let the worry sink in earlier, but now it's gripping her. 

_What if they get separated?_

She's heard from the other girls, as soon as the baby's head is visible, they put up a sheet; the mother isn't allowed to see her child at all.

It's scaring her to the bone. 

_Where is Bucky?_

"Miss Buchanan?" Darcy's head shoots up, and the redhead is standing behind her desk. "If you'll follow me, we'll get you set up for Doctor Rushman." 

"Where's Doctor Francis?" Darcy asks cautiously, pulling herself up and following the redhead. 

"She was unavailable tonight." There's slight amusement in the redhead's tone, and it makes  Darcy pause as they enter the examination room. 

Getting Darcy set up really just means letting her into the room, but the redhead turns to her as Darcy takes a seat on the bed. 

"Don't react until he tells you it's safe." 

... _what_

She leaves with a barely there wink, shutting the door behind her. 

Darcy's only alone for a moment before the door to the Doctor's office opens and a familiar voice makes Darcy's heart swell.

"Well, Miss Buchanan..." 

Darcy thinks she might cry, but she remembers what the redhead said. She settles on breathing out the name, keeping her face schooled as she realizes she's not _alone_ and they _were_ looking for her.

"Clint Barton, I'm gonna beat your ass from here to that damn circus in Iowa and back." 

There's a soft chuckle from behind her, and he shuts the curtains before turning to her.

"Y'look good, kid." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begs you all for forgiveness.
> 
> There was a really sad episode of House Husbands on and I just found the will to dig this up and write some more. The formatting's a bit skewed because I did it on my phone, but I will fix it as soon as I get to a laptop. I'm working on the next chapter of 'Shenanigans', "Played your game' and I have a few ficlets drafted for 'Hurricane', but I fear I may have to abandon Christmas Cheer. I've just lost the muse for it, y'know?  
> I mean, if you wanna hold out 'til christmas I might be able to write more, but until then its in definite hiatus for CC.  
> Love you all, comments and kudos are appreciated ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to [This Note](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1844488/chapters/15547903) about this story and others I've written.


End file.
